pakistanfandomcom-20200213-history
Emergency 2007/Detainees
Part of the documentation for Emergency 2007 : See also Disappeared :Please add updates under Detailed Updates/Status below. If you can, please do add names to Alphabetical list and location list also. But that's optional. Even if you can't or don't have the time, please don't worry and just leave information as and where you can, and other volunteers can organize. Other Lists * A list of people arrested under the state of emergency has been compiled by The Friday Times Features Desk, with help from the HRCP, PPP (Sindh), PML-N, Jamaat e Islami (Punjab), and the PTI. While some have been released, many remain incarcerated. This list includes journalists, lawyers, political workers and activists alike, yet it is far from being an exhaustive list: See: :http://hrcpblog.wordpress.com/state-of-emergency/list-of-arrests/ and :http://hrcpblog.wordpress.com/2007/11/13/arrests/ List of ARRESTED Advocates / Persons * Abrar Hasan, President, Sindh High Court Bar Association * Ahsan Bhoon, President, Lahore High Court Bar Association * Ali Ahmed Kurd * Aitzaz Ahsan, Pres., Supreme Court Bar Association (SCBA) * Amjad Nazeer, apolitical citizen holding a placard * Asma Jehanir, Released November 16-11-07", Chairperson of the independent Human Rights Commission of Pakistan (HRCP), U.N. Special Rapporteur, and a leading lawyer herself * Benazir Bhutto Co-Chair, Pakistan People's Party * Farooq Tariq Secretary-General of the Labour Party Pakistan * Imran Khan (Mohammad Imran Khan Niazi), Chairman Pakistan Tehreek-e-Insaf * Kazim Ali Abbasi, ''Released November 14-11-07", * IA Rahman, Pres. HRCP ''Released November 6? * Imtiaz Alam - Editor, The News & Chief Editor, South Asian Free Media Association * Iqbal Haider, Secretary General HRCP Released November 6 * Malick Shahbaz, apolitical citizen holding a placard * Mohammad Imran Khan Niazi, Chairman Pakistan Tehreek-e-Insaf, See "Imran Khan" * Munir Malik, Former Pres., SCBA * Naheed Afzal, Pakistan Tehrik-e-Insaaf (PTI), Karachi * Noor Naz Aghan, lawyer * Parvaiz Tufail, apolitical citizen holding a placard * Rasheed A Razvi, senior lawyer and former judge * Salima Hashmi, professor at National College of Arts, Lahore (daughter of Faiz Ahmed Faiz) * Syed Muhammad Shah President, Lahore Bar Association * Tariq Mahmood, Former Pres., SCBA * Zainab Hameerani, lawyer * Zahoor Mehr, President, Malir Bar Association Volunteers, We are way behind in updating the list of detainees. There are thousands of them. Please help to make this list more representative of the grim ground reality. LAHORE Arrested Advocates * * Sarfraz Ahmed Cheema, Secretary Lahore High Court Bar (Kot Lakhpat Jail) * Abid Masood * Abdul Rasheed Qureshi * Abdul Qadoos s/o Mian Abdul Qayyum * Sftab Sherazi s/o Mohammad Latif * Aftab Rahim s/o Abdul Rahim * Allah Bukhsh s/o Raja Khan * Asif choudhary s/o Muhammad Anwar * Azhar Majeed s/o Abdul Majeed * Fida Abbas s/o Sabir Hussain * Iftikhar Iqbal s/o Allah Rakhah (Multan Jail) * Ijaz Ahmad Khan s/o Mohammad Ashiq Khan * Irfan Akram s/o Mohammad Akram * Ramzan Chaudhry * Mohammad Azhar Siddiq * Mohammad Zubair * Mohammad Affaq * Kaleem Ahmad Khursheed * Jahanger Bhatti s/o Farzand Ali (Bahawalpur Jail) * Kamran s/o/ Mohammad Iqbal Bhutta * Khalid Awan s/o Allah Yar * Khalid Dogar s/o Muneer Ahmed (Multan Jail) * Khawaja Ziaullah s/o Feroz Din * Khawaja Ziaullah s/o Khwaja Ferozullah * Mohammad Latif Sara s/o Mohammad Noor Sara (Bahawalpur Jail) * Mohammad Zaman s/o Abdul Rasool (Multan Jail) * Masood Ahmad Zafar * Mubasher Rehman s/o Muzafar Ahmad (Sahiwal Jail) * Nadeem Qadir Bhider s/o Ch. Ghulam Qadir (Multan Jail) * Qalbe Abbas s/o Manzoor Hussain * Qamar Shahid s/o Azmat Khan (Bahawalpur Jail) * Rai Muhammad Nawaz s/o Muhammad Younas * Rashid Lodhi s/o Mohammad Yaqoob * Saeed Khokhar s/o Aslam Khokhar * Saqlain Rizvi s/o Muhammad Zaqi Rizvi * Shahid Mehmood s/o Manzoor Ahmed * Sakhawat Ali s/o Mohammad Sadiq (Faisalabad Jail) * Tariq Javed s/o Din Mohammad (Mianwali Jail) * Umar Hayyat s/o Ghulam Mohammad * Umer Din Akbar s/o Ghulam Akbar * Waseem Shahabi s/o Mohammad Ibrahim * Waseem Kareem Mumtaz s/o Malik Mumtaz Ahmad * Zair Siqandar Barki s/o Saifullah Barki (Multan Jail) * Zahid Ali Zaheer s/o Sardar Ahmad * Zia Abdul Rehman s/o Maqbool Husssain (Multan Jail) * * The above mentioned advocates arrested by Tahana Purani Anarkali (Police Station) and registered FIR No.709/2007 against them and next date for hearing of bail petition is 17th November 2007. * * The following advocates also arrested by punjab police,from lahore and sheikhupura. * * Malik Mubeen Islam S/o Deen Muhammad (Bahawalpur Jail) * Abid Minhas (Tahana Baghbanpura) * Sami (Tahana Shahdara) * Abdul Razzaq * Malik Shahzad * Faisal Mehmood Khan * Jahangir Ahmed Bhatti (Bahawalpur Jail) * Muhammad Iqbal Bhatti (Bahawalpur Jail) * Malik Zahid Kohkar (Faisalabad Jail) * Amin Shahzad S/o Khazir Hayat (Kot Lakhpat Jail) * Naveed (Kot Lakhpat Jail) * Javed Sindho (Dist. Jail Sheikhupura) PUNJAB Districts Arrested Advocates * * MIANWALI:16MPO, 3MPO, 144 * Jails: Sahiwal and DG Khan * Advocate Lateef ullah Azad * Advocate Ejaz Gohar Khan * Advocate Manzoor Khan * Advocate Rasheed Khan * Advocate Muhammad Aslam Shahbaz * Advocate Shamsher Joya * Advocate Aslam Khan (Sahiwal Jail) * * LAYYAH: 3MPO * Advocate Abdul Shakoor Sehwag(T.T.Singh Jail) * Advocate Mahar Ejaz Ahmed (Faisalabad jail) * Advocate Hashim Sahoo(Sahiwal Jail) * Advocate Muhammad Ashraf Khan(Sahiwal Jail) * Advocate Akram Zahid (TT Singh Jail) * * SAHIWAL: 16MPO * Advocate Ch. Muneer Azhar(Sahiwal Jail) * Advocate Mahar Abdul Razzaq Sayal(Sahiwal Jail) * Advocate Rashid Saeed Bhular(Sahiwal Jail) * Advocate Rana Tanveer(Sahiwal jail) * Advocate Mian Khalid Shaukat (Kot Lakhapt Jail Lahore) * Advocate Abdulmateen Ch. (Kot Lakhapt Jail Lahore) * Advocate Tariq Afzal Khaga (Kot Lakhapt Jail Lahore) * Advocate Aziz-ur-Rehman Butt (Kot Lakhpat Jail Lahore) * Advocate Shahid Posowal (Jhelum Jail) * * FAISALABAD: Police Station Kotwali * Advocate Ch. Talib Hussain Chatta * Advocate Ch.Khali-ur-Rehman * Advocate Mian Muhammad Sohail Amir * Advocate Muzammal raza Sheikh * Advocate Changez Khan Kakar * Advocate Shah Nawaz Wasair * Advocate Amir Cheema * Advocate Khawja Tauqeer * Advocate Rana Faheem * * The advocates kept on any unknown place * Advocate Ch. Tanveer Randhawa president district bar Faisalabad * Advocate Ch. Muhammad Akram Khaksar member Punjab Bar council * Advocate Ch. Saleem Jhangir Chatta ex president district Bar Faisalabad * Advocate Zahid Mahmood * * BAHAWALPUR: * Muhammad Yayha Khan president district Bar Bahawalpur House arrest * Imtiaz Awan Secretary district Bar Bahawalpur House arrest * RAHIM YAR KHAN: 16 MPO * Advocate Khalid Mehmood (Sheikhupura Jail) * Advocate Abdul Hameed (Sheikhupura Jail) * Advocate Malik Khushi Muhammad (Sheikhupura Jail) HARIPUR Arrested Advocates * 1) jail Haripur under 3(1) M P O. * 2) Sheraz ahmed khan advocate * 3) Malik ghulam yahya advocate * 4) Akhtar nawaz khan advocate * 5) Malik adil advocate * 6) Mohammad ibrahim qureshi advocate * 7) Masood ur rehman advocate * 8) Mohd umer sajid advocate * 9) Aftab ahmed awan advocate * 10) Shoukat zaman khan advocate * 11) Mohammad Niaz advocate * 12) Mohd sabir advocate * 13) Malik mohd Aslam advocate * 14) Mohd Azam khan advocate * 15) Atif raza advocate * 16) Wasif khan advocate * 17) Abdul salam advocate * 18) Pervaiz akhtar rana advocate * 19) Syed mehmood shah advocate * 20) Mirza akif advocate * 21) Mian Tahir hussain advocate * 22) Tahir Qureshi advocate * 23) Khan afsar advocate * 24) Sultan Khalid Khan Advocate By Location Adiala Jail * Malick Shahbaz, apolitical citizen holding a placard * Parvaiz Tufail, apolitical citizen holding a placard * Amjad Nazeer, apolitical citizen holding a placard * ? Attock Fort/Jail * Muneer .A. Malik, Former President Supreme Court Bar Association Asma Jehangir's Residence (Sub-Jail) * Asma Jehangir, Released November 16 * IA Rahman, Pres. HRCP Released November 6 * Iqbal Haider Released November 6 * ? Central Jail :See under city name Clifton Police Station *Ayub Qureshi, information secretary National Party Sindh *Farid Awan, President, Peoples Movement for Justice (PMJ) *Hasil Bizenjo, Secretary General, NPS, and *Liaqat Sahil, PMJ *Yusuf Mastikhan, Vice President, National Workers Party. * ? Karachi Central Jail * Abrar Hasan * Jawed Iqbal Burqi Advocate, HRCP * Akhter Hussain Advocate * Abul Inam Advocate * Hafeez Lakho Advocate Mubina Town Thana (Police Station) * ? Zardari House, Islamabad * Benazir Bhutto, Co-Chair, Pakistan People's Party * ? Detailed Updates/Status :These are in reverse chronological order--newest first November 9, Live TV Aaj TV and Geo TV are reporting that Benazir Bhutto has been confined to her Islamabad residence in Sector F8/2, Street 19. Contrary to what AFP reports via Dawn below, there doesn't, at this time, seem to be a formal detention order or arrest order for her. DAWN confirms: Benazir Bhutto under house arrest ISLAMABAD, Nov 9 (AFP) Former premier Benazir Bhutto was to be put under house arrest Friday, hours before she was due to lead a rally against a state of emergency, government officials said. “She is being placed under house arrest,” a senior government official told AFP requesting anonymity. An AFP correspondent saw a magistrate entering her house in Islamabad, apparently with the arrest order, while dozens of police cordoned off the street outside. (Posted @ 09:40 PST) November 8, Asma Jehangir November 8, 2007 Appeal for support to lawyers and judges in Pakistan I am fortunate to be under house arrest while my colleagues are suffering. The Musharaf government has declared martial law to settle scores with lawyers and judges. While the terrorists remain on the loose and continue to occupy more space in Pakistan, senior lawyers are being tortured. The civil society of Pakistan urges bar associations all over the world to mobilize public opinion in favor of the judges and lawyers in Pakistan. A large number of judges of superior courts are under arrest. Thousands of lawyers are imprisoned, beaten and tortured. In particular the cases of Muneer A Malik, Aitzaz Ahsan, Tariq Mahmood and Ali Ahmed Kurd are serious. Muneer A Malik, the former President of the Supreme Court Bar Association and leader of the lawyers' movement has been shifted to the notorious Attack Fort. He is being tortured and is under the custody of the military intelligence. Tariq Mahmood, former President of the Supreme Court Bar Association, was imprisoned in Adiala jail. No one was allowed to see him and it is reported that he has been shifted to an unknown place. Mr. Ali Ahmed Kurd, former Vice Chair of the Pakistan Bar Council is in the custody of military intelligence and being kept at an undisclosed place. Mr. Aitzaz Ahsan, President of the Supreme Court Bar is being kept in Adiayala jail in solitary confinement. Representatives of bar associations should approach their governments to pressure the government of Pakistan to release all lawyers and judges and immediately provide access to Muneer A Malik, Tariq Mahmood, Ali Ahmed Kurd and Aitzaz Ahsan. The bars are also urged to hold press conferences in their country and express their solidarity with the lawyers of Pakistan who are struggling to establish the rule of law. Asma Jahangir Advocate Supreme Court of Pakistan Chairperson of the Human Rights Commission of Pakistan November 7, Anis Haroon * See Testament to Pakistani Women by Anis Haroon November 7, HRCP Blog From 55 human rights activists arrested and sent to Kot Lakhpat Jail including Mr. I. A. Rehman, Director HRCP and Syed Iqbal Haider, Secretary General HRCP * 55 Human Rights Activists (31 male and 24 female) including Director HRCP Mr. I.A. Rehman, Secretary General Mr. Syed Iqbal Haider, Ms. Shahtaj Qazalbash, Mr. Mehboob Khan, Mr. Nadeem Anthony, Ms. Salima Hashmi, Ms. Rubina Saigol, Ms. Samina Rehman, Brig. Rao Abid Hameed, Faisal Akhtar, Waseem Majeed Malik, Irfan Barket, Dr. Naseem Ali, Dr. Khurram Iftikhar, Dr. Yousaf Yaseen, Irshad Choudhry, Imran Qureshi, Shams Mahmood, Zaffar ul Hassan, Khalid Mehmood, Bilal Hassan Minto, Muhammad Bashir, Ali Cheema, Shahid Hafeez, Syed Mozam Ali Shah, Mansoor Ali Shah, Shahzeb Masood, Javed Amin, Suleman Akram, Muhammad Bilal Sabir, Shahid Amin, Khawaja Amjad Hussain, Mahmood Ahmed, Rahim ul Haq, Ashtar Ausaf Ali, Alia Ali, Samia Ali, Azhra Irshad, Jona Anderyas, Ayra Anderyas, Zeba, Neelam Hussain, Gulnar, Sonobar, Sadaf Chughtai, Nasreen Shah, Shaista Parvaiz Malik, Iram Sharif, Amina Sharif, Tania Sabah ud Din, Tamkanat Karim, Lala Raukh, , Huma Shah, Nasreen Shah and Samia Ameen Khawaja were arrested from the Human Rights Commission of Pakistan head office Lahore by a huge police contingent on Sunday November 4, 2007 and were taken to the Model Town Police Station, Lahore. An F.I.R. # 843/2007, dated 04-11-07 was lodged under sections 146/147 and 188 of the Pakistan Penal Code (PPC) and Section 16 of the Maintenance of Public Order (MPO), at Garden Town police station, Lahore. * All 55 human rights activists were produced before the Judicial Magistrate today on November 5, 2007 and were sent to Kot Lakhpat Jail Lahore till the next date of hearing i.e. November 06, 2007. One of the detained activists, Mr. Ashtar Ausaf Ali advocate has been sent to Hospital after a heart attack in police custody. On November 06, 2007, a Judicial Magistrate ordered the release on bail of all those detained from the HRCP head office. November 6, Islamabad, Civil Society Members Information received over the phone from the head of a major rural help NGO, 00:57, 7 November 2007 (UTC) The following are also being held and access is being denied. They are non-partisan, apolitical people who where peacefully holding placards outside the Marriott in Islamabad when they were picked up. They have been taken to Adiala Jail. Friends have talked to everyone of significance to no avail. They are not even being allowed access to signing legal documents or being able to meet friends. * Malick Shahbaz * Parvaiz Tufail * Amjad Nazeer November 6 Update, Beena Sarwar * Lahore: - 155 out of the 865 advocates arrested in Lahore on Monday have been sent for a three-day remand in the judicial lockup by the anti-terrorist court – may be charged under the anti-terrorist act. * Lahore: The detained human rights activists went home today (Tuesday evening, PST) after posting bail, but Asma Jahangir remains under house arrest * Karachi: Some of the Karachi lawyers were released on bail from Karachi Central Jail around 4 am today * Five of the activists arrested outside Karachi Press Club Monday evening were remanded to police custody for 15 days (Clifton police station) **Farid Awan, President, Peoples Movement for Justice (PMJ) **Liaqat Sahil, PMJ **Ayub Qureshi, information secretary National Party Sindh **Hasil Bizenjo, Secretary General, NPS, and **Yusuf Mastikhan, Vice President, National Workers Party. * The cameramen (whom police had also beaten) were released within a couple of hours. November 6, Beena Sarwar from earlier on the 6th, via Beena Sarwar's article (http://www.ipsnews.net/news.asp?idnews=39930): "Those arrested include the president of the Supreme Court Bar Association (SCBA) Aitzaz Ahsan. He and two former SCBA presidents, Munir A. Malik and Tariq Mahmood, have been ordered imprisoned for one month each under the preventive detention laws. The president of the Lahore High Court bar association, Ahsan Bhoon, and former bar leader Ali Ahmed Kurd are also under arrest. Other presidents of various bar associations and activists like the secretary-general of the Labour Party Pakistan, Farooq Tariq, are in hiding.... ...Some 70 activists, arrested in a police raid on HRCP's Lahore office on Sunday where a meeting was being held to discuss the emergency, were held in a police lockup as their families, who were not allowed to meet them, held vigil outside. The arrests were made under the MPO 1960 (maintenance of public order act) although the meeting was being held indoors at a private venue and posed no threat to public order. Police had no written orders and claimed the right to detain those arrested for 30 days without charge and without bail. " Category:Emergency 2007